the rise of skyclan
by jayfeather-is-epic
Summary: when jayfeather falls in love and mates we do not show it! he decides to recreate skyclan.he forms a strong clan and faces many challenges and prophecys.
1. Chapter 1

(forbidin love was original name)the rise of skyclan

lyze of keil (warriors fan!:D)

chapter 1 kits

Jayfeather didn't thought back to last fell in love with had mated with her by accident.

quick flashback

skiping realized they could never go back to the rolled of her and said the news of them making thier own clan. FLASHBACK OVER

the clan was named skyclan after the 5th clan. he soon deliverd his own kits. he named the one with brownish creamyish fur owlkit. the one with brown and gray fur spearow kit and the one with grayish blue fur, bluejaykit, all birds. soon he had in his clan out in the rocky plains,

jayfeather/jaystar

deputy starlingwing

med cat jaystar/jayfeather

warriors

nightwhisker

hawkeye

eaglebeak

cloudpelt

rainbowheart

sunstrike

owltalon(not his son sons and 1 girl still paws)

sunbeam

phezantfoot

paws

owlpaw

pigionpaw

bluejaypaw

kits

stormkit

rainkit

snowkit

the clan was growing rather strong and the kits were five moons old and had just gotten thier names:stormpaw,rainpaw and fell in love with sun beam and mated with her in a thick bush

they said they had missions to go on, but they would play and usualy hunted alot because everyone almost was always busy like with the 6 was giving birth when a warrior, jaystars favorite and most trust worthly appeard and said

owltalon and jaystar talking

"aahh...sorry to dissturb you"he covers face with paw."i would like to make all your half kits warriors.

"sunhigh,no right after this"

"ok thank you."

"would all cats just get over hear 'cause i dont remember the meeting thingy!"

"two announcments.1 i had kits with sunbeam and they are: owlkit,songkit,ravenkit and crowkit." cheers from random cats in the clans

"second, owlpaw,pigionpaw and bluejaypaw,here are your new names!owlpaw from now on your name is owlfeather if anyone calls you owlpaw, rip thier heart out. pigionpaw, you will be known as pigionwing if they saw paw rip of thier legs,bluejaypaw you will be...bluejay beacause you have a long name so...bluejay!rip of thier head if said paw.

(what wonderful advice if someone says paw!)

greenleaf

jaystar

deputy owltalon

med cat jayfeather/jaystar

warriors

nightwhisker

hawkeye

eaglebeak

cloudpelt(had kits)(blizzardkit and lightningkit)

rainbowheart

sunstrike

sunbeam

phezantfoot

owlfeather

pigionwing

bluejay

apprentices

owlpaw

ravenpaw

songpaw

crowpaw

blizzardpaw

lightningpaw

snowpaw

rainpaw

stormpaw

everything was normal,jaystar sunbeams kits (and jaystars)did not know that jaystar was thier father. so, one day this happened.

sunbeam talking to her kits of who thier mentors would be. sunbeam:owlpaws mentor will be owltalon,ravenpaws will be sunstrike and songpaws will be rainbowheart and crowpaws will be eaglebeak.

the kids:awesome!

jaystar approches not acting like thier father to keep it a secret

jaystar:uh um.. sunbeam i uh,(he started to not want to tell her that the paws and thier mentors would do the hunting)i uh have to tell you that uh...

sunbeam leads jaystar to a rock and they talk.

ravenpaw and owlpaw:i think jaystar loves our mom!

songpaw:oh, that would uh but our dad died and i dont know about that!

crowpaw:lets bring mom and us to have a meeting with jaystar!

so the kids do that and thier about to learn something!

jaystar:what!me love your mom well uh

sunbeam:...

jaystar:should we tell them hun?

sunbeam:yes.

the kids(or the pack):hun!tell us what!

jaystar stands up and lays next to sunbeam

jaystar: i am your... sunbeam and i are...together.

the kids mouthes are hanging open.

chapter one end

(tell me how you liked it and i will continue, if you hated it say it was meaningless)


	2. Chapter 2

the rise of skyclan

chapter 2 apprentices then warriors

sorry for the short chapter, but the series is gonna be called the strange kit and it picks up after the next -lyze of keil

jaystar looked at his kits and smiled. owlpaw, you will be called , you will be named , you will be songbird. and lastly, crowpaw, you will be now, go sit vigil.

oooooo

the pack(sunbeams kits)awoke to hear morning hunters and border control come back and get on with thier looked shocked,and ran off to hunt. songbird went to the medicene cat den to get new moss for the and crowwing went to get moss for the leaders young warriors thought being a warrior was going to be it wasn't. for at least two moons they were warriors and nothing good then they heard jaystar say something.

"sunbeam, i want to take the kits,you and me to my..."

" knows we are going, and so does our substitute med cat phezantfoot?"

"yes"

"lets go!"

jaystar described thunderclan for the skyclan he was the blind apprentice and was told by starclan he had to be a med and her kits were staring in awe at the forest.

"here we are!"

jaystar enterd the clan and a ginger tom with amber eyes stared at jaystar.

jaystar turned and ran toward the cat.

"lionblaze!"

"jayfeather!"

jaystar described everything that happend and that lionblaze was his brother.

"is firestar still...alive?"

"ya!lets go see him!"

firestar and th big familys conversation

firestar could not believe his old eyes. jayfeather came back!

"so...you remade skyclan and you are now jaystar?"

"yes firestar and this is sunbeam, my mate."

the yellow she-cat with orange lines smiled and dipped her head.

"and these are my kits: the brown and tan one is owlflight,the pure black one is raventail,the pure white one over there is songbird and the gray and black one is crowwing."

they heard firestar stare at the family and mummble

"..his own clan!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

when the family got back to skyclan, everything was and lightningkit were tumbling into the snow. warriors were getting back from hunting and patrols and owltalon was being a he was hitting on his friend, phezantfoot! jaystar slapped and yelled at owltalon.


End file.
